


happy pills

by angelicnagito



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Komaeda Nagito, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicnagito/pseuds/angelicnagito
Summary: a series where nagito is hospitalized after self-harming. based off of my own inpatient experiences
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	happy pills

nagito was in a well-lit examination room, filled with all sorts of decors and attractive items. he wondered to himself what they tasted like. perhaps it would have a raw texture and be tasteless like concrete, or would be as slimy as innards. eh, it wasn’t really any of his concern.

while he was lost in his thoughts the door was suddenly knocked on, and when opened nagito was greeted by a nurse, who began asking him questions about all sorts of things. the nurse was tall, and had luscious orange hair the likes of which he had never seen before.

“hello! i am miss yukizome and i’ll be your triage nurse. in order to enter the emergency facility i need to ask you a few questions. are you alright with that?”

“yes,” nagito quietly responded.

“alrighty then! so what brings you here?”

“i-i…,” nagito stuttered as he couldn’t find the words to say that he had attempted suicide. instead of responding to the now worried nurse’s question, he exposed his wrists, revealing organized cuts. 

“o-oh,” the nurse solemnly said, and quickly responded with, “those cuts don’t look too bad, but we’ll need to disinfect them before we triage you. are you having any suicidal thoughts right now?”

  
“no, ma’am,” nagito said with a fake smile across his face. he knew how to deceive people when he needed to.

the truth was, nagito didn’t come from a loving family. he was always the subject of their disgust. he just wanted to be his most authentic self, but his parents always put their religious norms before him. after he was outed by his uncle as trans, the only person he trusted, his parents did everything they could to make sure to isolate him from the outside world. they didn't want trash the likes of his to ruin their reputation as religious leaders in the community. his mom threw prayers left and right at him, begging god to take the demons out of him, while simultaneously wishing that nagito would suffer for his sins. this was too much for nagito… too…. much-

“-preferred pronouns?”

“huh?” nagito asked. he was confused. the only times he had heard of those two words were in lgbt+ online spaces and from his non-cishet friends. this... felt oddly good. he asked the nurse to repeat her question.

“what are your preferred pronouns?” she repeated. so she wasn’t bluffing. he then faced the dilemma of whether or not to tell her. on one hand, if everyone used he/they pronouns to refer to him, he’d feel much more comfortable with everyone in the inpatient unit. on the other hand, if his parents found out, they’d be pissed. he had nothing to lose though, so he told her.

  
“he/they.”

“alright! and do you have a preferred name?”

“nagito.” seeing his real name being reduced to a “preferred” name made him flinch. he felt like shit, a fake. he knew he had no place in the world of cishets though. what a shame. 

“then we’re done! now, if you don’t mind, i’d like you to come with me into the emergency department.”

nagito was scared, petrified. he didn’t know if they’d let him have his binder. it was his lifeline. he didn’t care what they thought of it, he’d keep it no matter what. it was his and his alone. 

he opened the door, stepped into the adjacent corridor and into a new world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u 4 reading!!! this'll be a series if enough ppl give it kudos and comments :3 pls subscribe 4 more angst


End file.
